


JJSeung One-Shots: The King and Slave

by BlueButterflyRose



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha JJ, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, JJ being jealous, King JJ, Kings & Queens, Love Confessions, M/M, Min So being motherly, Mpreg, Omega Seung Gil, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Queen Seung Gil, Wedding Night, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-25 19:34:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10770990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueButterflyRose/pseuds/BlueButterflyRose
Summary: Basically a collection of one-shots of JJSeung inspired by a tumblr post. JJ and Seung Gil. From prince and slave to king and queen.1. JJ and Otabek talk about old memories while retiring for the night2. Min So and Seung Gil have a mother-son talk while tending to the princess.3. Seung Gil and JJ talk about his past relationship with Michele.4. Min So has a talk with JJ the night before the wedding.5. Michele Crispino visits the castle and reunites with Seung Gil while JJ gets jealous.(More plots coming soon!)





	1. Memories

**Author's Note:**

> So I saw post of on tumblr with some amazing JJSeung art and I fell in love with it. So I decided to write a couple of one-shots about it. Make a note that Isbella is actually a baby in this so she techncially doesn't really exist in some of them. Enjoy!

“Alright that takes care of the rising conflicts in the southern border of the country. Thank you taking your time in helping us your majesty.” The leader of the military said bowing politely towards the young king in front of him.

King Jean sighed tiredly as he stroked his beard. As much as he enjoyed trying to protect his people the pain of serving his many duties was often exhausting. Turning to his loyal advisor Otabek he asked if there was any duties that needed to be done before he retired to see his queen and their newborn daughter. 

“You’ve finished everything that is on the list sire. You are free to go.” The younger man said with a bow. 

“Thank you.” The king said with a relived look on his face as they walked to his quarters. 

“How is the queen by way you majesty? I heard he’s back on his feet after he gave birth to the princess.” The shorter of the two asked with a concerned look. 

“He fairs well. He’s still a bit weak from the birth but his guardian has been helping him with our child.” Jean spoke as he yawned. 

“Ah Lady Min So was it? She’s been with the queen since his parents died correct?” The younger male questioned.

“Indeed and yet she’s still protective of him even after we married.” He said with an exasperated look.

“Well you can’t blame her. After all he was originally supposed to be your sex slave. It will take time for her to trust you again.” The advisor warned.

“I guess so. But I’m glad we fell in love with each other. Marrying him was the best decision I ever made.” The king stated with a large smile. 

“You say that every day your highness. And yet there still some people here that envy you for capturing his beauty.” The short man said with a chuckle at the king’s statement.

“Well who can resist the charm of a king?” Jean bousted again.

“He did. Several times. May I remind you that he resented you because he thought you would just throw him away after you were done with him?” The man said while laughing at the king’s embarrassed look. 

“And yet I held him each night trying to get him to open up to me. Until one day he finally did after I rescued him from a bunch of drunk disgusting goons that wanted him for themselves.” He said with a bitter tone as he remembered the painful memories. 

“That’s when you both started falling in love with each other. And look at you both now. Married and with your first child.” The advisor said with a small smile. 

“Our greatest treasure. Both the queen and princess mean dearly to me. If anything were to happen to them….I’d rather not think about it.” Jean said with a worried look as they arrived. 

“You might as well tend to them. The queen would greatly appreciate it. I must take my leave now sire.” Otabek bowed before started to leave.

“Going to see Lord Yuracka I presume?” The king called after him while laughing as his advisors ears turning pink. 

“S-Shut up!” The advisor called.

King Jean let out another hearty laugh before opening the doors to his chambers he shared with his queen. Almost right away he smiled at the sight before him. 

His beautiful queen was seated in a rocking chair while holding their newborn daughter. The black and golden robes he was dressed in adorned his pale skin beautifully. On his head was a gold circlet decorated with white jewels, creating a delicate contrast with his midnight hair. The baby was wrapped up in a black blanket sleeping soundly in his arms. 

Lady Min So was beside him as she stroked his hair gently. She was the only person besides King Jean himself and the doctors to comfort the queen when giving birth to the princess. Now she nearly never left the queen’s side unless if King Jean or the queen himself asked her to even though it had been two weeks since the child’s birth. 

The king walked over and gently wrapped his arounds around the beautiful male while planting a loving kiss to his forehead. The queen was already smiling as he looked up at his husband.

“Finally finished with your duties dear?” He asked as he handed their daughter to Min So who carefully placed the child in her cradle. 

“Indeed and how you faring my queen? Has Isabella kept you busy today?” Jean asked as he brushed some strands of hair out of his beloveds face.

“No more than usual. But that’s to be expected since she is only two weeks old.” The younger male said with a tired look. 

“But Seung Gil is still a bit weak from the birth. Luckily I was around to help him.” Min So interrupted them with a scowl at the king who pouted a little at her. 

“Lady Min So I understand you’re not happy that Jean isn’t around to help me with Isabella. But he is a king just as much as he is a husband and father. I assure you I’m not at all discouraged by his absences.” Seung Gil reassured his guardian who sighed at him.

“I understand your feelings Seung Gil but what will happen when she questions on how you both fell in love? The people are still questioning it even after you married two years prior.” The older woman asked. 

“When the time comes Jean and I will figure something out. For now you may take your leave. You must exhausted from helping me so much today.” The queen spoke softly with a yawn. 

“I’ll never become too tired when it comes to helping you Seung Gil. If anything happens tonight you know where to find me.” Min So said with a bow before leaving the chambers.

Once he was sure the older woman was gone Jean gently lifted Seung Gil into his arms. 

“You must be tired from tending to our daughter my queen. Let me help you to bed.” He spoke while laughing at the younger male’s dark blush. 

“Oh hush you!” The midnight-haired beauty exclaimed but smiled as he tenderly laid his head against his husband’s chest. 

“Hard to believe that me, an alpha king, would fall for you, an omega sex slave.” The king spoke as he gently laid Seung Gil on the bed while removing the circlet from his hair and placing it on the side table.

“I still can’t believe you choose me of all people to become your slave. And yet instead of forcing me to have sex with you at night you held me instead.” The queen spoke softly as he felt Jean lay down beside him after taking off his crown. 

“I wanted you to feel loved and I’m glad I did. I love you Queen Seung Gil. Till death do us part.” Jean said as he planted a small kiss on the mark he made on the queens neck five years ago.

Seung Gil chuckled his eyes glistening with joyful tears. “And I love you King Jean-Jacques.”


	2. Motherly Instincts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Min So and Seung Gil talk about the past while tending to Isabella

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry it took me a week to update. Homework is piling up more than ever because I'm now a senior in college. But I'll try my best to update this as often as I can. Enjoy!
> 
> JJ: King Jean/ Father/ Prince Jean
> 
> Seung Gil: Queen Seung Gil/ Princess/ Mother
> 
> Isabella: Princess Isabella
> 
> Min So: Lady Min So/ Mother/ Grandmother
> 
> Otabek: Master Otabek/ Beka/ Lord Otabek
> 
> Yuri: Lord Yuracka/ Lord Yurio/ Kitten
> 
> Victor: Lord Victor/ Lord Nikiforov
> 
> Yuuri: Lord Yuuri/ Lord Katsuki 
> 
> Phichit: Lord Phichit
> 
> Michele: Lord Michele
> 
> Sara: Lady Sara 
> 
> Emil: Lord Emil

Gentle laughter could be heard from the king's and queen's chambers. 

Queen Seung Gil smiled as he held his sleeping daughter in his arms. Gently he kissed the small tuft of black hair that was on her head. 

Lady Min So was standing behind him while watching over the duo. "She's so precious." She cooed.

"Would you like to hold her Mother?" The midnight-haired beauty asked while laughing at the older woman's blush. 

"I haven't heard you call me that in a long time." She said as she accepted the princess and cradled her in her arms. 

"You know I only call you that when Jean isn't around. The last time I called you that in front of him he nearly had a heart attack and demanded to do a DNA test on us. May I remind you that was also the day you slapped him in front of his advisor." Seung Gil explained while crossing his arms. 

"In my defense he deserved it for demanding a DNA test on us." Min So said as she took a seat on the chair beside her adoptive son.

“But you could’ve just yelled at him instead of slapping him. Everyone talked about it for weeks.” The queen pointed out.

“I could’ve just yelled at him but that was the only way to keep him in line. And to make sure he wasn’t like the other alphas that took at advantage of you when you used to be a slave.” The older woman explained as she bounced the baby earning a small giggle from the child. 

Seung Gil was silent after that remark. The look on his face told Min So that she overdid it. 

“I’m sorry Seung Gil. I just want to protect you. Times were so hard for you before you met the prince. I don’t want you to relive them again.” The older omega said softly being aware of the tears in the younger omega’s eyes. 

“I-I know. After my parents died you adopted me. You had lost your alpha and your omega daughter three years prior. It seemed that faith made us mother and son because we knew each other so well.” The midnight-haired beauty said softly. 

“Even though I was bringing us income it wasn’t enough to feed the both of us. So you started selling your body as a sex slave because it brought a large amount of money for our home.” The chestnut-haired woman sighed softy while letting the princess chew on her sleeve. 

“It was hard at first. The alphas forced me to have sex with them to the point where I was bleeding after each time. But after a few months I got used it and three years went by in a blur. The next time I was planning on selling my body was when I met the prince.” The queen continued with an upset look at the memories. 

“You were one of the many candidates on that day. They wanted an omega to bare his children when he became king because time was running out. He kept rejecting all of royal omegas when they came to him so his parents took him into town to find one for him.” Min So said as Isabella fell asleep in her arms. 

“I tried to get out of it because I wasn’t ready to be knotted let alone be marked by a disgusting alpha. But to my dismay he chose me. He saw something in me that I didn’t know I had. You nearly had a heart attack when you found out.” Seung Gil explained as he received his daughter from his adoptive mother. 

“Then you were rushed away to the castle. During the months we kept contact with each other through letters and we missed each other dearly. You told me about how he held you instead of forcing you to mate with him. How he told you that you could take your time to open up to him. Then you fell ill all of a sudden.” The older woman sighed as she gently began to stroke his hair. 

“I had been bed-ridden for almost a month. I felt so weak that I could barely move my arms or even ask for a glass of water. The prince never left my side during that time. He even went so far as to send a few servants to get you. I never felt more grateful when he did that. We hadn’t seen each other in months.” The midnight-haired beauty said as he leaned against the other omegas touch while enjoying it. 

“I never left your side and because of that you started to slowly recover from it. When you finally recovered the prince and I were relieved that you were okay. But then we had to separate again and we were back to exchanging letters.” The older omega said as the queen’s husky entered the room. 

“The prince often dragged me to meet with his friends which I was surprised he had any because of his attitude. I only grew close to Otabek and Lord Yurio. The others annoyed me. Then that day came where everything changed. A bunch of drunk alpha servants were celebrating a bit too hard and wanted to have fun with me. I tried to fight them off but that’s when the prince rescued me. He took me back to my chambers and I broke down in tears and told him everything about my past.” Seung Gil explained as the husky sniffed at the baby. 

“After we decided to try and make our relationship work. And look at us now. We’ve been married for two years and we have our first child. Selecting him was the best decision I made.” A familiar voice startled the two omegas until they realized it was only King Jean.

The alpha laughed at their startled reactions before going over to his queen and wrapping his arms around his body with a kiss to his temple. The midnight-haired beauty laughed happily at his husband.

"Are you done with your duties this early dear?" He asked while pecking the alpha's lips. 

"I took a break to see my lovely queen. While I was entering the room I heard you two talking about the past. Somehow I started to fall in love with you again." King Jean said as Min So made a face. 

"That has to be the worst pick up line I've ever heard Jean." She scolded lightly as the king pouted.

"I don't mind Min So. I actually like it" Seung Gil said with a chuckle. 

"Well I'll leave you two alone now. Seung Gil please let me know if you need any help with Isabella while I'm gone." The chestnut-haired woman said as she stood and left the royal pair to themselves. 

"So you really though that I would be like those other alphas?" The king asked while looking at his omega. 

"I did at first. But when you took care of me when I was ill and rescued me from those drunk alphas I had a change of heart." The queen admitted while looking down.

King Jean hummed in response as an idea popped into his head. 

"How about we go out to the gardens with Isabella? It'll be our first outing as a family." He suggested while the younger male gave him a surprised look.

"Won't your advisor and Min So kill us?" Seung Gil asked trying hard not to yell at the ridiculous idea.

"They won't know if they can't find us." The alpha winked as he stood up. 

The midnight-haired beauty could only smile as he was dragged off to the gardens with the princess in his arms. 

Really he wondered how he ended up falling in love with the king in the first place. 

But then again he never wanted anything to change between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave kudos and comments! Thank you so much for reading! Hope to see you guys in the next chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and comments. I can't garantee regular updates but I'll see what I can do.


End file.
